Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special
Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special is a 1977 Halloween television special based on the theatrical cartoon shorts. It was compiled from clips from existing Looney Tunes shorts, bridged together with new animation. It premiered on on October 26, 1977. Synopsis Daffy Duck's nephew encounters Witch Hazel while trick or treating. Daffy does not believe his nephew and starts heading to the witch's house to prove him wrong. Meanwhile, Bugs Bunny, also trick or treating in the same costume as Daffy's nephew, arrives at Witch Hazel's house. The witch invites him for tea, but when Bugs reveals himself, he begins to leave. Witch Hazel asks him to stay and have the tea, but Bugs instead brags about his doctor's tea, and leaves to prove to the witch that it has "more pizzazz". It turns out that the doctor Bugs spoke of is none other than Dr. Jekyll, and Bugs inevitably comes face to face with Mr. Hyde. While Bugs encounters Dr. Jekyll, Sylvester has a dream about encountering Tweety after he also drinks the Hyde formula. Bugs comes across Dr. Jekyll's Hyde formula, believing it to be the doctor's tea. After wondering whether or not it really does have pizzazz, he drinks some of it ("Neh, why not? It's Halloween.") and returns to Witch Hazel as a monster. The witch mistakes Bugs's new form for another costume, and turns him back to normal, causing Bugs to faint. After attempting to add Bugs to her stew, Witch Hazel chases him all the way to an ancient castle. Later, Witch Hazel makes Speedy Gonzales into her exact double so she can take a vacation, despite Speedy is not very good at acting like a witch. He stands in for the witch while Daffy tries to prove his nephew wrong. Speedy makes tea that turns Daffy into the strange creature from . When Hazel returns and sees what happened, she turns Speedy and Daffy back to normal. Bugs meets up with Witch Hazel again as she tries making her house a hotel, telling her that he is unimpressed with her spells. The witch decides to put a spell on Sylvester, who has to spend the night in the hotel with Porky Pig while enduring murderous mice. Eventually, Sylvester can not take it anymore and runs away from the hotel. Bugs, now impressed with Witch Hazel's magic, gives her the Hyde formula (which he has grown disgusted of) and leaves the hotel. Upon drinking the formula, the witch transforms into Count Bloodcount and proceeds to stalk Bugs while he explores her place. Eventually, Bugs unwittingly restores Witch Hazel back to her natural form, and she declares, "Okay, rabbit, you've spelled your last spell. Now it's my turn!" She chases Bugs into a hallway with no escape, but Bugs finds her emergency supply of magic powder and transforms the witch into a female bunny, whom Bugs sees as a love interest ("Sure, I know, but after all, who wants to be alone on Halloween?"). In an epilogue, the two rabbits celebrate Halloween by drinking the stew from Witch Hazel's cauldron, but Bugs comments that it needs salt. Featured shorts The shorts compiled to make the special are: * A-Haunting We Will Go (1966) * Broom-Stick Bunny (1956) * (1955) * (1960) * (1959) * (1954) * (1948) * Transylvania 6-5000 (1963) * (1954) Availability Warner Home Video first released the special on its own VHS tape in 1994, and later included it on the Bugs Bunny's Halloween Hi-Jinx VHS in 2000. The special made its DVD debut in 2010. Bugs_Howl-oween_Special_VHS.jpg| 51XWCMAB5DL.jpg| Bugs_Howl-oween_Special_DVD.jpg| Cast Gallery BugsHowl-01.jpg BugsHowl-05.jpg Bugs-Bunny-Howl-o-ween-special-2.jpg e57c32efe09f6553911bd0c2a7591ea2.jpg ba1353d5b9bbedf7c6d5c14b7ea3532f.jpg BugsLooksWeird.jpg spookyhouse.jpg ghost.jpg potions.jpg bookshelf.jpg Bugs Bunny Howl-Oween Special.jpg batintoCount3spray-300x224.jpg MV5BY2YyMWEzNGMtMzVjZC00Zjk2LWJhODUtY2M2ZTZmNzk3MTk0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDgyODgxNjE@._V1_.jpg External links * Category:Specials Category:Originally aired on CBS Category:Warner Bros. Category:1977 releases Category:Cartoons